


In the Shadow of the Wolf

by Aneira_Fen_Foxx



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneira_Fen_Foxx/pseuds/Aneira_Fen_Foxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lethabelas can't shake the feeling she has that she is always guarded by an unseen shadow. She may have been raised on the Dalish beliefs but one thing she does know is that they weren't always her belief. Something in her past wants to be remembered, but whenever she tries her memories get murky. </p>
<p>That is why she became one of the hunters. That is why she climbed to the top, becoming the best rouge hunter she could be. She was always on the hunt to clear the murky. As such it was no surprise when the Keeper asked her to spy on the Conclave.</p>
<p>Then the explosion happened and there is only one person who could have the answers she seeks, and he is doing everything in his power to stop her from finding out the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress, even in my mind. Just want to give fair warning that there may be some out of cannon moments. Haven't really decided how detailed I'm going to go with it yet, so i figured i would start out with a higher rating and if it doesn't go that far than oh well. 
> 
> oh and please excuse any edit errors as this was written at 1 in the morning....
> 
> for this chapter atleast Italics means it is flashback/dream and bold means it is thoughts...it will proabaly change in later chapters but for now it's how i'm having it...and with that....g'night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work in progress, even in my mind. Just want to give fair warning that there may be some out of cannon moments. Haven't really decided how detailed I'm going to go with it yet, so i figured i would start out with a higher rating and if it doesn't go that far than oh well.
> 
> oh and please excuse any edit errors as this was written at 1 in the morning....
> 
> for this chapter atleast Italics means it is flashback/dream and bold means it is thoughts...it will proabaly change in later chapters but for now it's how i'm having it...and with that....g'night.

_“Tua mar sal felas, elgar of ven’shanen. Tamahn ea es’an ehn pana banal.” The voice that called out from the shadows was more of a menacing growl, though the words were spoken for comfort. The child, who had been crying softly in the cold snow, startled but otherwise showed no fear. “Who’s there?” she called out, voice higher than normal only due to the recent tears. “Emma Falon, Da’lin,” the voice continued, but switched to Common at the child’s confused expression. “You are safe. The danger is gone.”_

_“Danger is never gone. My mama is gone though, because death always follows in Danger’s shadow.” The child squinted her eyes, trying to find a shadow that stood out from the rest. One that would belong to the mysterious voice. “You are wise beyond your age, Da’lin,” the voice replied, and the child thought she saw a shape in the shadows. “Where are you going?”_

_The child held her head up obstinately, almost prideful. “Mama said that the shems were becoming dangerous. She said it would be safer on the roads, like the Dalish.” Here the child had to pause as her throat tightened. **I will not cry in front of strangers** , she thought as she cleared her voice to continue.  From somewhere in the shadows there came a soft huff of air, almost like a sorrow filled laugh. “You seek the Dalish then, is that it, Lonely One?”_

_“I seek for nothing. Mama was the one who sought, I merely followed.” By now the child had stood up her eyes fixed upon a darker spot in the surrounding tree line. Bravely, or foolishly, she took a few tentative steps towards it, a deep warning growl causing her to pause. “You will die out here, you know this.” It wasn’t a question, but a statement made by the shadow._

_“So where will you take me, to save me from such a fate?” There was a distinct humph of disinterest at the child’s words, but The Shadow (as the child was starting to think of it as a name rather than an object) answered with another question. “When did I say I would save you?” Once again the child’s head rose in pride. “Then I shall save myself,” she said, and turned away from the Shadow to head off into the Woods on her own. The child could feel The Shadow following, but as he chose to remain silent so did she._

_Along the way she picked up a stick that was a slight bit taller than her, but worked well as a walking stick. She felt confident that everything would be fine, despite The Shadow’s earlier comment. But that was before the bear. Its massive form rose up seemingly from out of nowhere, the stench of blood and death still clinging to the child’s body, hungry for what it assumed would be an easy meal._

_Before the child had time to react, The Shadow was bearing down upon the beast. The child could make out The Shadow’s form as that of a wolf, but it was the biggest wolf she had ever heard of or seen. Not that she had seen many in the city, but she had seen their pelts as wares on many a visiting traveler’s cart._

_The Shadow was quick, but not quick enough as one of the bear’s massive claws caught hold of the child. As the child lay there bleeding and screaming in pain – **By the Creators, he was right. I will die out here** – something in The Shadow snapped and he flew into an almost fevered frenzy as he teared the bear to shreds. After a few breaths to calm himself and assure the bear was truly dead (though there was little doubt with its head lying three feet away from its body), The Shadow slowly made his way over to the child. _

_The child, feeling the cold embrace of death wrap around her body as the pain eased away, cried out to The Shadow. “Thank you for trying.” As the child closed her eyes, a strange feeling of warmth seemed to overtake her body. A new sort of pain racked across her small frame, but this time she did not cry out._

_“You will not leave me now, Da’len, as I did not leave you. Come and I shall bring you home.” As soon as the pain ceased, the child rolled to her hands and knees. Blood, not just that of the bear, covers the ground. “Are you Death?” she asks innocently. The Shadow allows a short laugh to escape. “I might as well be,” The Shadow replied. “Death follows Danger’s shadow, but Danger follows mine. Come Da’len.”_

_The sun was beginning its climb when The Shadow finally stopped. The child comes to a stop as well, her left hand resting just below The Shadow’s shoulder. For a moment she toyed with the idea of asking him about his unholy size, but then her eyes caught sight of the top of red sails. **Ships? In the woods?**_ _She barely had time to register what they meant when The Shadow looked down at her. “Sleep Da’len, and when you wake, you shall forget.”_

Lethabelas sat up swiftly, narrowly missing hitting her head on the frame of the bunk above her. Her heart was racing as she attempted to shake off the feeling of dread that always followed that dream. It wasn’t the first time she had had this either. It was hard to call it a recurring dream, after all it only seemed to come to her when her clan was traveling through Ferelden’s Frostback Mountains.

Knowing she would not get back to sleep, Lethabelas crept out of the Aravel she had been sleeping in, careful not to wake anyone else on her way out. Quietly donning her cloak, quiver, and bow she moved out to where she knew the night patrol would be. As she expected they didn’t sense her as she snuck past them and all but ran for the deeper part of the woods. She knew there would be hell to pay later, but while she was awake she figured to put her skills to work. **_The Clan will have fresh meat for breakfast._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank FenxShiral and his Project Elvhen cuz the very first line he translated for me, as well as getting me a name to fit my Inky. Between him and Dragonage/wiki I might make some manageable Elvish comments....and unless i give them credit than any fault is my own.
> 
> Tua mar sal felas, elgar of ven’shanen. Tamahn ea es’an ehn pana banal. = still your heart, spirit of the old ways. there are those who yet fight the darkness. (lit. Make your soul slow, spirit of the old ways. There be they who fight the nothing)
> 
> Emma Falon, Da’lin = I am friend, little child (little one)
> 
> Lethabelas (my Inky's name) comes from Lethal’abelas - Sorrow family, essentially ‘sorrow in family.’ (which FenxShiral "assures me") It could be condensed down into Lethabelas, but not really any further.
> 
> the big sentence that The Shadow says will make another appearance later on as well....it's just too fun of a line not to have in. anyways hope you all like. I'll post more when i can.


	2. Solo-mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I switched from third person to first person story telling (i think that's the right words). I just find that i can write better when i do it that way. Hope it doesn't ruin the reading for anyone.
> 
> Italics within normal text is thoughts, whereas the bold inside the italic paragraphs are the thoughts.

“You want me to what?!?” I asked, not bothering to hide my disbelief. _Clearly the Creators have a sick sense of humor._ It was the only think that made sense in my mind. Why else would the keeper be punishing me by abandoning me? _Ugh, so I break the rules sometimes. It at least brings my clan the food, or pelts, or hell even the occasional herbs that we needed to survive. Alright, alright already, I’m sorry that I killed a hart, but it was the first big game I’d come across that morning. Not like I had a lot of time to think it over._

“You are our best hunter, Lethabelas. You, who can sneak past the patrols and bring back meat without being seen, are the best hope that our clan has of ensuring that these shems don’t mount another of their ‘Exalted Marches’,” Keeper Deshanna said with a pointed look. I at least had the decency to look somewhat ashamed.

Four nights ago I had woken from a dream and gone hunting to clear my head. I had not only broken the rules about night hunts, but I had gone out on my own and not told anyone. By the time I had returned, the clan had already discovered me missing and a small group of our hunters were standing ready to search for me. At the time, it had struck me as odd that the Keeper remained silent, but now it all made sense.

Keeper Deshanna let out a long sigh. “I know you have dreams, Da’len. I have also noticed that it only comes to you when we are in these mountains. Perhaps there is a reason that the Creators have put us on this path. Whatever the outcome of this shemlen war, it will affect not just mages or Templars, but us as a people. The People have wandered…”

“Since the fall of Arlanthian,” I said with a sigh of my own. But I relented under her steady gaze and stilled my words. “Whatever the outcome of this Conclave, it will affect The People. I would trust this mission to only two people, and Lanaya is…struggling at the moment. I would prefer you going over her as it is,” Keeper Dashanna continued.

I glanced up and met her steady gaze. “You are right, it would be best if I go instead of her. Lanaya needs to stay with the clan, Keeper. Her brother’s deteriorating health would keep her distracted. I will not let The People down, and I will show what it means to be Lavellan.” As I said this, the Keeper graced me with one of her few smiles. “There is something else I must tell you, Lethabelas, about your past.”

 

_Two weeks later_

I didn’t bother to stifle my yawn. It wasn’t like any of the shems knew I was there. It was easy to sneak through the town unnoticed, there were enough elves wandering town that no one thought twice when I passed. Getting into the Conclave had been a little harder, but not by much.

_“State your business,” one of the guards at the entrance demanded. Don’t get snippy, Lethabelas. Be what he wants to see. “I, um, I have a message for um…” I stuttered, making my voice as timid as I could muster. I cringed inwardly at how weak it made me feel. **Shite I don’t know any of the shems names.** “Templars or mages?” the guard said with annoyance. “Mages,” I said with a little more confidence. _

_“Take the door way on the left, follow the hallway to the split, then go right. How long will you be in there?” the guard said with a wave over his back in the general location. “I shouldn’t be longer than oh ten of fifteen minutes,” I said as I skittered past, continuing with my timid messenger act. “Make sure you check out with me or whatever guard is on duty. We don’t want any stupid bloodshed because you were in the wrong place at the wrong time,” the guard said before turning and ignoring me once again._

_It had taken me all of five minutes to locate a window that had a tree close enough to the opening that I would be able to safely make the jump. And after waiting another five minutes before “checking out”, I made my way back out of town to where I had made a small camp. In the cover of night I strolled through town, found the tree I needed, and snuck back into the shem-called Temple of Sacred Ashes._

For the last three days, I had been listening from the rafters to the shems argue amongst themselves over whether or not the mages should be free, how much control the templars should have, and a whole bunch of other useless quibbles that I had no interest in. It was a relief when the shem Divine Justinia stood and dismissed everyone for the afternoon. A short break in which to get some food and fresh air she had said.

I waited until I was certain there was no one lingering in the halls before climbing down from my perch. I had been planning on heading back to her hiding spot, a small nook behind one of the shem statues of their prophet Andraste, when a noise behind the door that Divine Justinia had exited caught my attention. “It would be ill advised to mettle in the affairs of these shems,” I muttered to myself. “But somehow I feel that it will be far worse if I don’t.”

If only I knew how right I was, and what my next actions would lead to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thank you Talena_Mae for the review. Hope you like this chapter as well.
> 
> Third chapter is already in the works so with any luck that should be posted in the next day or two as well.


	3. Rifts, dwarves, and mages...oh my.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope this makes sense and I hope I didn't follow too much with just game...I want to follow the game but make it me too.
> 
> Thanks for the kudos everyone.

_Spiders, of all the things that had to happen to me, I had to be chased by spiders. I’ve got to wake up, this has got to be a dream. How do I get out of here? Wait, there…that woman is beaconing to me. That way, I need to go that way. Climb Lethabelas, climb. The light, the spiders hate, no they fear that light._

I awoke laying against a cold stone floor. My head was throbbing but my ears picked up the shuffling of three, maybe four pairs of armored feet and I knew I was surrounded. I opened my eyes and sat up, realizing for the first time that I was shackled. And then pain erupted from my left hand as the room was lit with an eerie green glow. I cried out and at the same time the door to the room was slammed open and two women came walking in.

One of the women, a red head, hung back slightly, allowing the other, a brunette, to take lead. “Tell us why would shouldn’t just kill you,” she demanded. _They wouldn’t kill me just for sneaking into this Conclave. What happened? Whatever you do, don’t speak._ “The Conclave is destroyed, everyone who attended is dead, except you," the brunette continued.

“I had nothing to do with it,” I snapped. _Smooth one Leth, real smooth._ “Then explain this,” the brunette said, raising my arm up to my face. It crackled with the green glow from earlier, but the pain that came with it wasn’t as bad. “I can’t,” I muttered. “What do you mean you can’t?” the brunette demanded, releasing my arm with a hard thrust. I took another look at my hand, still glowing. “I…I don’t know what that is or how it got there! I don’t know where I am,” I cried out keeping a hold on my fears but just barely.

“And why should we believe you? You lie!” the brunette said and started to grab the front of my cloak as though to hit me. The red head stepped in her way. “We need her Cassandra,” she said as she gently pushed the brunette out of the way. She waited just long enough to make sure the brunette, Cassandra, wouldn’t make another lunge for me before turning to interrogate me herself. “Do you remember anything?”

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I admitted to spying on the Conclave, to sneaking around the camps and listening in, to trying to gather the intel that my Keeper had hoped to gain. There was a pause where I realized that I was missing something, but I couldn’t figure out what. So I skipped to what I remembered next, the spiders and the light and the woman.

It was only then that both Cassandra and Leliana (as I discovered was the red heads name) decided on the plan. Leliana was to go ahead to the forward camp, while Cassandra would follow behind with me. I stumbled behind Cassandra through a dimly lit hallway, up some stairs, and out into the blinding light out outside.

I blinked trying to get my eyes to adjust, not just because it was bright, but because the entire sky was glowing with the same green light that burst from my hand. Not only was the sky green, but there was what appeared to be a rip in the sky. Just as I was about to ask, the sky crackled and at the same time my hand exploded with so much pain that I dropped to the ground.

Cassandra had explained to me that every time the Breach, as they were calling the rip in the sky, expanded so did the mark on my hand. When I realized she was still accusing me of being behind this I just about lost it. Instead, I fixed her with what I hoped was a reassuring look and told her I would do whatever I could to help. She took me at my word and was slightly nicer on the way out the front gate.

We had had a minor accident further on when the bridge we were crossing was suddenly destroyed by one of the falling…rocks, meteors, orbs…whatever they were that was falling from the Breach. We had to battle a few Shades, which I was surprised when Cassandra agreed to allow me to keep the two daggers that I had scrounged from the wreckage, as well as a couple of wraiths.

After about ten minutes of traveling, not counting the times we were fighting, we finally made it to a smaller rift. This one was not nearly as high up as the Breach, but it was never the less just as disheartening as demon after demon seemed to pour out of it. This time, however, Cassandra and I weren’t fighting alone.

A dwarf and an elven mage were already fighting multiple demons by the time we got there. With the four of us fighting, we quickly dispatched the recent group of Shades that had poured through. I had just pulled my blades out of a Shade when the elf rushed up and grabbed ahold of my wrist.

“Quickly, before more come through,” he shouted and raised my hand towards the rift. I have no doubt that I would have collapsed had he not been standing there holding me up as the light from my hand surged and responded to the rift. It lasted less than a minute, but once it was done the rift was no more and there was only a slight tingling to my hand.

There was some discussion at this point as to the connection between my mark and the breach. Cassandra and the elf were the ones who talked really. I was more in shock over what had happened to make any comment. “So it could close the Breach. It could be the key to our salvation,” Cassandra said with such force that it pulled me from my thoughts.

“Good to hear,” came a drawl from the dwarf. “Here I thought we’d be ass deep in demons for the rest of our lives.” He finished “putting away” his crossbow and finally came to stand next to us. “Varric Tethras: rogue, storyteller, and, occasionally, unwelcome tagalong.” At his last words he gave Cassandra a wink to which she responded with a disgusted scoff.

“Are you with the Chantry?” I asked, confused as to the connection between him and Cassandra. The elf let out a laugh which for some reason sent a chill down my back. “Was that a serious question?” he said, the chuckle still coloring his voice. Varric must have sensed my embarrassment and replied something about being a prisoner like me, to which Cassandra adamantly denied.

“Yet here I am,” he replied. I quickly attempted to change topic as it seemed Cassandra would argue with Varric more. “Nice crossbow,” I said truthfully admiring it. Apparently Varric had named it Bianca, and upon mentioning that she will be great company in the valley, it led to another argument with Cassandra.

“My name is Solas,” the elf said sliding a bit closer to me. “I’m glad to see you still live.” I raised an eyebrow, but before I could question what he meant Varric spoke up, apparently having won his argument with Cassandra. “He means he kept the mark from killing you while you slept.” Solas actually appeared to be slightly embarrassed by this assessment.

Cassandra explained that Solas was an apostate – “Technically all mages are apostates, now,” said Solas – and that he had come voluntarily to help with the Breach. Once introductions were made, and more info given about my mark, the group of us headed off to the forward camp to meet up with Leliana. “Well,” Varric said as we started off, “Bianca’s excited.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter is finished, now on to writing the next. With luck it will be up in two maybe three days. Fair warning though I am getting married in a week so this week will probably be harder for postings. but i'll do my best.
> 
> also I'm hoping that this chapter doesn't post the last two chapter ending notes. the previous one did even after i had double checked with a preview and the preview was....well yeah....i think you get what i'm meaning. so here is crossing fingers that it works right.


	4. To the Forwarding Camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for whatever reason, it is posting the end note from Chapter One along with any new end note I make (or atleast it is on my computer) so i think i'll not add any end notes.
> 
> Thank you to those who have given me kudos.
> 
> This chapter is comprised mostly of companion dialogue...I stuck to what the characters say from the game with certain things, but i threw in a bit of myself to (I hope it shows). cuz lets face it....the conversations they make can be so friken funny...but this time i put ones that show more of how the character might be feeling....hope you like.
> 
> Next chapter is first dealings with Chancellor Roderick...fun times that... ;-) until then....enjoy.

* * *

 

We had been traveling for a couple of miles, luckily without incident, but the silence that had befallen us was heavily laden with tension. Cassandra was leading the way, with Solas only a few paces behind her, leaving me and Varric to take up the tail. I took another look ahead before attempting conversation.

“So Varric, you are…how did you put it…rogue, storyteller and tagalong.” I scrunched my brows together trying to remember exactly what he said. “Occasionally, and unwelcome tagalong. Very important to keep the details straight,” he replied with emphasis and a laugh. “Ah yes,” I responded with a laugh of my own. “So what was it that makes you an unwelcome tagalong on this adventure? I didn’t quite catch that argument with Cassandra.”

“Short story is my storytelling,” he answered, eyeing Cassandra to see if she was listening in. “Care to elaborate?” I asked as he paused. “Besides, it’s not like I’m gonna run and tell her. I’m one of the tagalongs too.” I raised my hand just enough for him to notice the marks from the manacles that I had been wearing for I don’t know how many days. Varric grimenced and let out a sigh.

“She had questions and wasn’t exactly happy with my answers. She must have thought someone else would have gotten different answers out of me. Then the explosion happened. And before you even go there, ‘cause I can see those wheels turning in that pretty lil head of yours, I’m not expounding on it to you. It’s between me and the Seeker there.”

Varric went sullen and I immediately felt bad. Eyeing his crossbow again, I decided to change the topic. “So your crossbows name is Bianca. Unique name that probably has a great story,” I said with an apologetic smile over the previous conversation. Solas decided at this point to join the conversation with his opinion about the crossbow as well.

“That crossbow is remarkable, Varric. I’m surprised the dwarves have not made more of them.” Solas had slowed his pace to match ours so that he didn’t talk over his shoulder. Varric visibly relaxed as he unhooked Bianca from his back holster and patted her lovingly.

“She does have a story, and it is a great one. But it’s also the one story that I’ll never tell,” Varric gave me a pointed look before addressing Solas’ comment. “The woman who made Bianca would rather that not happen. Wars are bloody enough. Can you imagine it? A crossbow that fires this far and this quickly with so little training?”

“Every battle would be a massacre,” I muttered at the same time that Varric said it. “Indeed,” Solas agreed, “I am surprised, not disappointed.” We spent the next couple of minutes discussing the merits and attributes of Bianca, including the modification ability of the sights, aim, and grip.

“So Solas, you are an apostate mage? Which element do you work with most?” I said turning my attention to the elf walking next to me. “I find it best not to limit myself to just one element,” he said, the tips of his ears tinging with a hint of red. “Do you have any family? That is to say, who taught you your skills?” I found myself blushing a bit myself under the intense look which my questioning was receiving. “No,” he replied softly. “My skills were shown to me in the Fade.”

Before I could ask more, the Breach expanded again and a glowing ball of demons fell from the sky and landed right in front of us. All conversation ceased as everyone switched to combat mode. Cassandra rushed the nearest group of demons, two shades, while Varric launched a volley at one of the two wraiths that were further away. I felt a gentle wave of magic caress my skin as Solas cast a barrier over everyone before launching a barrage of energy at the second wraith.

Knowing that the guys had control of the wraiths, I dove into the fight with Cassandra. She had shifted and put the Shades between her and me, giving me the chance to strike from behind. I took opportunity of a nearby rock to give myself an extra lift as I brought both of my blades down into the hollow of the Shade’s neck with enough force to drop it to the ground.

I was only barely quicker than the Shade in recovering footing and felt its claws graze across my ribcage, grateful for the leather armor I was wearing, as I pulled my blades away. I continued with a Hack-n-Slash style of attack, keeping my feet moving and never staying in the same spot for longer than one strike of my blade. I miss-timed one of my dodges and took a hit against my neck, but with Solas’ barrier still in place it wasn’t a lethal hit.

“Glow-worm, duck!” Varric yelled. It took me a second to realize he was talking to me, but as soon as I had I did a rolling fall to my left as Varric released an arrow into my Shade. It was close enough of a shot that I felt it cut through my hair as it passed. His arrow hit dead between the Shade’s eyes killing it. Before I could thank him he was back attacking his wraith. With my Shade defeated, I focused on helping Cassandra with hers.

 Varric’s wraith finally fell to his arrows and he shifted his aim to help Solas finish off his. Cassandra’s shield lifted to block an attack from her Shade while she dropped to one knee to get a lower hit, aiming for its exposed abdomen. I slid behind her attack and came up ramming my blade into its skull. It crumpled to the ground at the same time that the boys finished with the final wraith.

I took a few steps away from the carnage and fell back into a pile of snow. “Take that, you freak of nature,” I yelled up at the sky, closing my eyes. There was a laugh beside me as Solas offered to help me back up to my feet. As I took his hand, a wave of healing magic swept through me and closed the few wounds that I had.

“Here, drink this,” Cassandra said, shoving a restorative potion in both our hands. Varric was gathering his arrows and drinking his own potion, and I could see an empty bottle next to her shield. I cringed at the thought of the Elfroot that was used as the main ingredient. “Now!” she demanded before storming off to gather her dropped weapons.

“Cheers,” I said, clinking my bottle against Solas’ before tossing it back. “Cheers,” he said with a chuckle and downed his as well. Once empty I headed over to return the empty bottle to Cassandra and gather my blades. “We have just a mile or two left to go,” Cassandra said pointing to the mountain ahead of us. “If you all have finished your drinks let’s move out.”


	5. Meeting Roderick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back from a crazy week. Sadly I was without internet, but fortunately I was able to write a few chapters so here is the newest chapter and the next couple will be up shortly.
> 
> Not that you can't guess but Italics are thoughts unless it is a single word among a whole sentence in which case it is an emphasized word. (hope that makes sense)

We arrived at the base of the mountain, at the edge of a lake of glass, it having frozen with the harsh winter weather. “The forwarding, camp should be just up a head,” Cassandra said. “I just hope Leliana made it.” This last bit was whispered, as though she didn’t expect us to hear her. I bit my lip wanting to say something, but unsure if I should comment or what comfort I might give.

“Leliana is resourceful, Seeker. She’ll have made it through this mess,” Varric said, giving Cassandra a reassuring smile before turning his attention to me. “So, speaking of messes, did you do it?” It took me a minute to understand what he meant. “I…I don’t remember what happened,” I said, dropping my gaze. Varric let out a tsk.

“That will get you every time. You should have spun a story,” He said with a laugh. “That’s what you would have done,” Cassandra said with a scoff, disgust heavily coloring her voice. “It’s more believable that way,” Varric said with a shrug. “And less prone to premature execution.” Cassandra whipped around, ready to argue more with Varric on this matter, but stopped as the mark on my hand flared up again. “Fade Rift. Just a head, I think,” I said, answering everyone’s unanswered question.

We all ran the last little bit up to the forward camp. Just this side of the gates a Fade Rift had just opened and demons had fallen out for lack of a better term. They literally were picking themselves off the ground when we had rounded the final corner. There wasn’t as many this time, and with the extra bodies fighting (thanks to the two guards on this side of the gate as well as the archers above) we made quick work of them.

I held my hand up, like I had before, and watched still in amazement at the power behind this mark as it sealed the Rift. Solas came and stood next to me and examined the area where the Rift had just been. “It is clear for the moment. Good job,” he said directing his attention towards me. Our eyes locked and I could feel a pull of…something, tugging away at memories long forgotten.

“Whatever that thing on your hand is,” Varric said, “it sure is useful.” His interruption caused me to break eye contact with Solas for just a moment, and when I looked back the moment was lost. With a confused sigh I turned and followed Cassandra and Varric through the newly opened gate.

We could see Leliana just up ahead, deep in discussion – _“Or argument”_ – with a gentleman in Chantry clothes. Cassandra lead our way there, dodging a few wounded soldiers along the way. Their conversation didn’t look to be going the way Leliana wanted, and somehow I knew it was about me. Just as we got into earshot, she looked up and saw us. “You made it,” she said with a relieved sigh. “Chancellor Roderick, this is…”

“I know who this is,” Chancellor Roderick cut her off. I took an immediate dislike to him just because of his tone. “I order you to take this prisoner to Val Royal to face execution.” This he directed to Cassandra, who visibly bristled at his ordering. “You order me?!?” she said with more distain than she uses with Varric. “You are nothing more than a glorified clerk. A bureaucrat,” Cassandra yelled.

“And you are nothing more than a thug,” Chacellor Roderick retorted, seemingly unaffected by her gaze. “But a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry.” Leliana stepped forward just as Cassandra started to move, presumably to strike the chancellor. “We serve the Most Holy,” she said raising her hands in attempt to stop the fight before it began. “As you well know.” Her gentle voice was tense with her own desire to lash out as well.

“Justinia is dead,” Roderick exclaimed, turning his attention on Leliana. “We must elect a replacement and obey _her_ orders on the matter.” His hand had waved slightly in my direction. “So, no bodies in charge here?” I asked hesitantly, not fully trusting my voice with just how much I was seething on the inside. “Don’t talk about me as if I’m not here,” I say pointing my finger towards the Chancellor.

“You _killed_ everyone in charge,” he said, turning his eyes and anger towards me. “ _You_ shouldn’t even _be_ here.” I shook my head in disbelief. “What about the Breach?” I said, not backing down like he had hoped. Behind me I faintly hear Solas give an impressed humph, but I don’t turn as Roderick places both his hands on the table in front of him looking utterly defeted. “Sound the retreat,” he said with voice on the edge of breaking. “Our position here is hopeless.”

“We can stop this before it’s too late,” Cassandra said, her anger having dissipated some. “How?” Roderick questioned. “You can’t possible hope to survive, not even with all your soldiers.” Cassandra leaned onto the table, and I noticed for the first time a map showing the surrounding area. “We must get to the Temple. This is the fastest way,” she said pointing.

“But not the safest,” Leliana replied. “We could take the mountain pass.” She too was pointing to a different location on the map, not far from where we stood now. “We lost contact with a patrol that way. It’s too risky,” Cassandra said, shaking her head as though the decision was obvious. Varric muttered a few explicates over this fact. “What do you think?” I blinked a couple of times before realizing she was talking to me.

“Now you want _my_ opinion,” I said in disbelief, not even bothering to hide my disgust. “You are the one with the mark,” Solas said from behind me, closer than I had expected him to be. I subtly moved away from him, but kept my eyes on Cassandra while I did so. “And the one we must keep alive,” she said. It might have been my imagination, but I thought it sounded like an apology in her tone.

I stepped away from them and leaned against the nearest wall, gazing out at both valley where the troops were already and the mountain to which Leliana had suggested. The image of a black shadowy wolf entered my mind – _“Come and I shall bring you home.”_ – and I knew what needed to be done. “We shall take the mountain pass,” I said in what I hoped was a decisive voice. _And find the missing patrol if the Creators will it._

“Leliana, bring everyone to the valley,” Cassandra said. Leliana was already moving before Cassandra had finished her name. Roderick gave a defeted sigh before turning his attention back to the map. “On your head be the consequences, Seeker,” he muttered as Cassandra passed. She paused for a half a second at his words before marching on with determination.

Cassandra lead us to a cluster of scaffolding not too far west of the forward camp. As I began the climb up, I could just make out her answering Solas’ and Varric’s questions about this mining pass – an old mining system, possibly dwarven. Once we all were at the top I lead the way through the entrance of the mine.


	6. The Lost Patrol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is the 2nd out of 3 chapters that I managed to write last week....which puts my story total up to 6 so far....yay..... I'm excited to have this many chapters done. Hope they aren't too short or too long for you all...trying to keep them all around the same length....("yay for random OCD issues") :D

“Solas,” Cassandra asked, breaking the silence that had fallen us since entering. “Have you always lived alone? Out in the wilderness, as an apostate?” I ears perked up a little as I found myself wondering his answer myself. “For the most part,” he replied, hesitation hinted upon with his tone. “Would that not be incredibly trying?” Cassandra asked, slightly confused. “People can be trying,” Solas replied, “mankind most of all.” Cassandra let out an almost understanding sigh. “That…is an excellent point.”

Before any more questions could be asked, we exited a room of the mine onto a man-made, or dwarven made, ledge built due to a natural drop off. The expanse was huge, seeing neither the roof nor floor. Crystals and ice glinted subtly against the walls in the dim light from the torches lit along the edge. I couldn’t help the gasp as I took it all in. “It’s beautiful here,” I said with reverenced awe.

“Yeah, if you like seeing nothing but stone,” Varric grumbled. For a dwarf, he certainly hated being underground. “Look at the way it sparkles though,” I said, lifting my left hand. I willed the mark in my hand to glow brighter, and to my joy it responded. “Like stars in the heavens,” I said. Varric replied with a slightly impressed grunt, but didn’t say anything else. “We should hurry,” Cassandra said, clearing her throat as though not wanting to go herself. I reluctantly dragged myself from the view, the mark dimming as I did so.

“I’ve been wondering, How did you know to approach us, Solas?” Cassandra continued with her previous inquiries. “The Breach opened, we were scrambling and barely had time to think…and there you were.” Solas shifted uncomfortably, but as Cassandra and Varric were ahead of us neither saw.  “I went to see the Breach for myself,” he replied, keeping his discomfort from his voice. “I did not know you would be there.”

“You must have been very close,” Cassandra considered. “I was not,” Solas replied quickly. “I’d come to hear of the Conclave, but did not want to get close.” Solas’ eyes lit as he figured out how to end this discussion. “Did you think the Conclave could achieve peace, Cassandra?” Solas asked and it was her turn to shift uncomfortably.

“I had hoped, as did we all,” She replied with a glance back over her shoulder. “The templars went to war to force mages back into their Circles, which the mages would never agree to” Solas pointed out with a slight shake of his head. “What solution could Divine Justina have offered when all sides rejected compromise?”

“The war was going nowhere for either side. That they went at all showed that they realized this,” Cassandra said, her voice slightly elevated in distress of how this conversation was going. “Or they believed the other side would relent,” Solas countered. Cassandra stopped and glared at him, but he kept his face impassive. “We shall never know now,” Cassandra finally said and fell into silence as we continued.

I had been watching this whole exchange with mixed feelings. While I was hoping that Cassandra was right, that the mages and templars would agree on something meaning my clan could travel safer, Solas had made a valid point. One way or another someone would have had to relent, and I didn’t see that as happening. However, if I hadn’t been watching them I would never have noticed Solas’ sigh of relief over Cassandra’s dropping the questions. _What are you hiding, Master Elf?_

It wasn’t long after this, twenty minutes tops, that we emerged from the underground passages into the blinding light. The glow from the Breach was so intense that we were all blinded a bit more than we should have been. It wasn’t until our eyes adjusted that we noticed the bodies lying around the ground. There were three of them, their bodies mangled and torn to shreads.

“Looks like we found the missing soldiers,” Varric said with a low whistle. “This can’t be all of them,” Cassandra said in disbelief, checking each of them carefully for signs of life or answers to what happened. “Maybe the others are up ahead,” Varric offered with a shrug. “Our priority must be the Breach,” said Solas. “Unless it’s closed, no one is safe.” Varric drew Bianca from her sheath. “I’m leaving that to our elven friend here,” he said scanning the mountain pass we were on for danger.

We continued along the path slowly, looking for any more signs of the missing patrol. We were coming to a bend in the road when the mark lit up. Hardly looking at the others, I broke into a run. Sure enough there in the rubble of a building was a Fade Rift, shades and wraiths pouring out of it, along with those left from the missing patrol.

I kept running and used my momentum to tackle a shade that was poised to strike a soldier who had fallen but I could see was still alive. As I came out of the tackle I unsheathed one of my daggers and plunged it into the demon’s eye killing it instantly. The soldier nodded his thanks as he climbed back to his feet and entered the fray. By this time, Cassandra was in the midst of the battle as well and we fought side by side.

The shades and wraiths fell rather quickly under our steady assault. I lifted my hand ready to close this rift when the ground under me shook. I looked down, noticing a green glow and dove out of the way as a crystalized green flame erupted where I had just been standing. Before I could regain my footing again, one of the patrols cried out not bothering to hide the fear in their voice.

Two terrors poured out of the rift. Varric and Solas, being further away from the creatures, didn’t hesitate to release an attack. Their attack spurred the rest of us into action, but also caused one of the demons to transport through the ground to where they were standing. I heard Varric call out an explicit as it came up from under them. I left Cassandra and the other soldiers to fight the demon by us and ran to help with the other.

I felt like we were putting quite a dent in our demon’s health when the other one cried out in pain as it died. Just like that, ours sunk into the ground, knocking me on my ass, and reappeared under Cassandra and the others. It kept up a disappearing act so that no one could gain their feet, striking damage at as many as it could while it surfaced. It wasn’t even phased by Varric’s arrows or Solas’ energy attacks. Suddenly I was hit with an inspiration.

“Solas, do you think you could freeze him?” I asked pointing to the creature as he disappeared underground once more. “Yes,” was his cautious reply. “Be ready to do that. Varric, I need you to shoot a row of arrows up that wall, like stairs, ten of them,” I demanded. Ignoring their confused looks I took off at a run towards the demon. Varric got four arrows shot into the crumbling wall before I was halfway there.

“Cassandra, be ready,” I yelled as I passed them, barely skirting past the demons disruption area. I leapt against the wall and used my momentum to carry me up to Varric’s first arrow. My silent prayers were answered as the arrow held long enough for me to reach the next. His shots were spaced even enough and high enough that I would be above the demon’s eyesight when it next arose.

Just as I reached arrow number seven the ground rumbled under Cassandra and the demon resurfaced. “Now Solas,” I yelled, reaching arrow nine. Solas was casting Winter’s Grasp while I sprung off of arrow ten, leaping into the air directly towards the demon. It froze in place just as my blades sank into what would have been the clavicle of a normal being.

My momentum, and the timing of everything, was exact enough that we, the demon and I, were falling down directly where Cassandra would be. I hit the ground and rolled away, leaving my blades where they were, knowing that it would leave me vulnerable but trusting that my plan would work. I glanced over my shoulder just as Cassandra brought her blade down with enough force to slice the demons head off completely.

I didn’t hesitate as stood and once again lifted my hand to the rift. This time I wasn’t interrupted and the rift was sealed. “Sealed as before,” Solas said, having come to stand next to me. “You are becoming quite proficient at this.” I felt my cheeks flush with heat. “I suppose I had a good teacher,” I murmured before interesting myself in collecting my daggers. “Let’s just hope it works on the big one,” Varric said joining us.

Cassandra was helping the other soldiers to their feet while they thanked her for coming to their rescue. “Thank our prisoner,” Cassandra said turning to face me. Appreciation was written across her face. “The prisioner…then you…?” the scouting patrol’s leader stammered. “It was worth the risk,” I said, quickly holding my hand up to stop their thanks.

“Well you certainly have my gratitude,” the leader said with a small bow. “The way back is clear,” Cassandra said, pointing over her shoulder. “Gather the fallen and head back.” The patrol leader bowed again as she and her group started back for the forward camp. “The way to the temple is over here,” Cassandra said as she handed us each another restorative. “That latter should lead us right to it.” None of us complained as we swallowed the drinks before heading off again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so on my comp it shows the previous chapter end notes but on my friends comp it just shows the one for the posted chapter so yeah odd....
> 
> anyways, so there was a bit of fighting that i know couldn't/doesn't happen in the game (or in real life either) but i thought it was a kinda fun way to end the chapter so i wrote it that way lol


	7. Temple of Sacred Ashes

“The Temple of Sacred Ashes,” Solas exclaimed as it came into view. “What’s left of it at least,” Varric muttered. I couldn’t help but agree with his assessment. Destruction was everywhere, whit a miracle holding up whatever hadn’t fallen over. My eyes scanned over it all and my mind confirmed what I was seeing. What I first thought as piles of rubble was really bodies, both burned and frozen into place, the fear still somehow present upon their faces.

“That’s where you came out of,” Cassandra said, coming up to my side. “That’s where the soldiers found you. They say there was a woman behind you, but no one knows who she was.” I can feel tears burning at my eyes, and it’s not from the smoke still billowing in this place. “All this destruction, _and I lived_?” I ask with disbelief. I glanced down at the mark on my hand and feel my throat constrict even more. “All those souls lost, those poor people,” I manage to say before my voice gives out entirely and I drop to my knees.

Varric comes up and gently pats my back. “Come on, Glow-worm,” Varric says softly. “Let’s go see what we can do to fix this.”  I looked up and see Solas offering his hand to help me up. Cassandra was already walking towards the temple’s entrance. Once on my feet I wipe the tears and once again set my resolve to do whatever I can to fix this.

We walked down a set of stairs that opened into what would have been an upper level. I faintly remembered the view we were seeing, the opening in front of us having been the main hall where the Conclave had been held. My eyes lifted and where there should have been roof and rafters was open sky and the Breach. “That’s a long ways up there,” Varric said with an impressive whistle. “Duly noted,” I murmur in agreement.

I hear the soft sound of a rock tumbling behind us and turn, hand on my blades ready to draw, and see Leliana and a score of soldiers. “You’re here, thank the Maker,” Leliana says coming up and grasping my arms. “Leliana,” Cassandra cuts in, “have your men take up positions around the temple.” Leliana nods her head and starts guiding men where to go. “Here’s your chance to end this,” Cassandra says turning to me. “Are you ready?”

I take another look up at the Breach. “I have no idea how to get up to that,” I say, my voice a bare whisper. “Any plan on how to get me up there?” I ask, looking at Cassandra again. “No, this is the first, and the key,” Solas says before Cassandra can reply. I follow his gaze to a rift sitting in the middle of the temple. “Seal this and you may seal the Breach.” Cassandra’s lips drew into a thin line as she thought over what Solas just said. “Let’s find a way down,” she finally says.

We had made it to the end of the walkway when a voice thundered through the temple – “Bring forth the sacrifice” – and we all paused for a moment. When nothing else happened we cautiously continued. Around the next corner we could see a faint glow of red and I heard Varric make a sound that can only be described as a strangled simper.

“You know what this stuff is, right, Seeker?” he said, his voice weak. “I see it, I just don’t believe it,” Cassandra replied. I raised an eyebrow quizzically at Solas, hoping he might have an explanation. “Red Lyrium,” he mouthed to me. Even with the answer I still didn’t know what it was.

“What’s it doing here?” Varric asked, worry evident in his voice. “Magic below the temple might have called to it,” Solas responded. “The explosion might have corrupted it.” Varric gave an involuntary shutter. “It’s evil, whatever caused it. Don’t touch it,” he said. I quickly drew my hand back to me, as I has about to grab some.

We continued our way down to the center of the temple. There was a drop off that we had to jump in order to get there. Just as I landed the area around the rift seemed ripple and suddenly I was staring at a ghostly green image of what might have been a man. It was hard to tell, everything was rather distorted. Never the less, the image startled me enough that I stumbled back, only stopping when I felt a warm body behind me and heard the soft shush from Solas.

“Bring forth the Sacrifice,” the image said. Suddenly there was an image of a woman in chantry clothes being suspended in the air with her arms out stretched and wrapped in red glowing magic. “Divine Justinia,” Cassandra breathed out. Before any of us could make any more comment on what we were seeing, the image of the divine called out for help and a ghostly image of _ME_ showed up.

The man turned towards my ghostly image, which happened to be right in front of me, and after calling it (me) an intruder ordered my execution. I gasped and just like that, the images disappeared. I was still reeling over seeing someone order my death, when Cassandra stormed up and grabbed me roughly by my arms.

“You _were there_!” she seethed. “Who was it? Who attacked? Is it true what we are seeing?” I stood there opening and closing my mouth like a fish for a few minutes before I finally found my voice. “I don’t remember!” I cried out. “Echoes of the past,” Solas said before Cassandra could question me further. We all turned toward him for an explanation. He wandered around the rift before continuing.

“The Fade bleeds in here,” he said slowly. “This rift is sealed, albeit temporarily. Opening it will allow us to close it properly, but will also attract attention from the other side.” He fixed Cassandra with a knowing look and she quickly turned towards all the soldiers who had gathered. “That means demons!” she cried out, and everyone shifted into a readying position.

Solas looked at me and gave a subtle nod. I looked up at the Breach quickly before focusing on the rift and using the mark to open it. I immediately wished I hadn’t as an enormous Pride demon came tumbling through the rift, landing on its knees and sat for a moment gathering itself. “Fen’harel take me!” I exclaimed. “I’m not sure that’s how the saying goes,” Solas said with an amused expression on his face. “I’d rather Fen’harel take me than that thing,” I replied. And before either of us could say any more, the Pride demon was on its feet attacking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Fen'Harel take me"....it made me smile when I thought that line. Hope you all enjoyed and more to come soon.
> 
> oh and sorry for any edit errors.


	8. Shadow Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yay i got another chapter posted quickly. and got one more already outlined, so that should be up soon. Hope you all are enjoying this, I know I am (but I'm bias).
> 
> Italics are either flashback or thoughts, and any bold within a thought is to be emphasized, while the bold in the flashback is thoughts....hope that makes/made sense.

_“Mama, wake up! Please get up!” the child cried. The cold was setting in, her head hurt, and there was a drizzle of dried blood down the side of her face. She was scared and want her mama. **Why won’t she wake up? I woke up so now she must wake up.** She curled up against her mama's body trying to stop the wind, wrapping up in her mama's arms as she did._

_The sun set, rose, and set again. Her stomach growled loudly as she scavenged for food. There wasn’t much left that the bandits didn’t take, but she managed to find something to stave off the pangs of hunger. Surely someone would travel down this road soon. She curl back up against her mama, the cold body saying what her mind wouldn’t accept – mama was dead._

_When the sun rose again she gathered what she could carry and set off. **I want to go home, but Mama said we must find the Dalish.** Before the sun was at its highest she knew she was lost. Kneeling down amongst the roots of a large tree she ate what little food she had. Tired and alone, she curled up to rest heedless of the dark clouds moving in. While she slept, snow began to fall._

_“Tua mar sal felas, elgar of ven’shanen. Tamahn ea es’an ehn pana banal.” The voice came out of nowhere, but for some unknown reason the child wasn’t afraid of it. It spoke different than she was used to, but then switched to a language she understood. When she answered the Shadow’s questions however, it seemed to laugh at her. She never enjoyed being laughed at._

_“Then I shall save myself,” she said when she got her own question answered. She knew the Shadow was following her as she left. She had so many questions she wanted to ask, but as it – he was silent she did too. Evening was falling again and her stomach was growling once more, but onward she kept._

_When she could walk no more, she settled into the roots of another tree and began to nibble on a few of the plants around her. The Shadow had disappeared, she could no longer feel his presence, but she felt as though he would be nearby if she needed. The bit of nourishment she received from the plants did little to ease her hunger but she ignored it to curl up and sleep._

_She awoke with a start when something warm brushed over her. A small fire had been lit as well as food brought to her. The child wolfed down the breads and began nibbling the little bit of jerky. It tasted like heaven. “I thought you said you weren’t going to save me?” the child asked, searching for her Shadow._

_“I did nothing but provide food. You have a strong spirit,” the Shadow’s voice said, coming from the girl’s right. There was the sound of something large moving just outside of the fires glow. “_ _You are able to save yourself._ _But you can’t collect food on your own.” This time the Shadow came from the girl’s left._

_“What are you doing?” the child asked, as the Shadow continued to move around behind her. “Guarding where I shall sleep,” the Shadow answered with indifference. “Now rest Da’lin.” And with those words the child’s eyes grew heavy and she slept. The last thing she heard before she completely succumbed was the muttering of the Shadow, “What am I doing?”_

_Light was pouring into the child’s eyes, and she squinted harder to try to shut it out. From a sort of fog she could hear the voice of the Shadow calling to her. “Wake up, Da’Lin. Wake up…Wake up…Wake…”_

_*************************_

I opened my eyes slowly…the dream fading from memory just like the fog from the sun. It took me a moment to adjust to my surroundings. The last thing I remember was the rift, and the Pride demon attacking. For some reason though, I’m lying in one of the shem beds. _What happened?_

The sound of a door creaking open stirred me from my thoughts and instinctively I sat up, reaching under my pillow for where my blades should have been. I didn’t have long to think on the fact they were missing as the sound of a gasp of surprise and the clattering of a box came from the knife-eared servant that had just entered.

“You’re awake,” she said in surprise, before dropping to the ground and bowing. “Forgive me.” I quirked an eyebrow at her reaction but as she was still facing the floor she didn’t notice. “It’s ok,” I said softly, feeling like I was talking to a wounded and trapped animal. “Where am I?” My voice was a bit hesitant as I gazed around the small building.

“You are back in Haven,” she said coming to her feet once more. I felt less ridiculous as soon as she had, offering a small smile in gratitude. It seemed to give her an extra boost of confidence as well as she continued on with great haste. “They say you saved us. The Breach has stopped growing, as well as the mark on your hand. It’s all anyone has talked about for the last three days.”

I had been studying my hand, and working on rising as she spoke, but her last sentence had me sinking back onto the bed. “Three days?” I asked not bothering to hide my shock. Her response was a quick nod. “But then…that is to say…the danger is over?” I looked her in the eye and saw a hint of uncertainty.

“The Breach is still in the sky, but that’s what they say,” she said softly. Then her eyes widened as she remembered something else. “Cassandra will want to see you. She said to find her at once.” _Cassandra is alive. Maybe she will have better answers for me._ “Where is she?” I asked coming to my feet. The elf paused at the door only long enough to answer. “In the Chantry, with Chancellor Roderick,” she said as the door shut behind her.

I could feel the tightening of my muscles at the thought of seeing him again. _I want nothing more than to beat him for the shit he gave at the forward camp. If **he** had been anybody **he** would have been at the Conclave too._ Taking a calming breath, I glanced around the small abode once more and spied my blades in the corner near the door along with my armor.

I could remember the people’s reaction as Cassandra had first led me through the town towards the rift and breach. The hostility they had in their eyes…I was grabbing for my blades for safety. But just as I was about to grab for my armor I thought of this elf’s reaction. _She fell to the floor practically worshiping._ So as an afterthought, I adjusted my sheaths to sit under my cloths, effectively hiding my blades, and I didn’t bother with the armor.

As I stepped from the building I stopped with a hint of fear tinting the gasp that escaped my lips. Outside were many of the towns people, the city guard holding them back from the main pathway. My eyes scanned the crowds carefully, my ears not believing what they were hearing – (“It’s her, the Harald of Andraste.” “She closed the rift.” “She saved us all.”) – my feet slowly guiding me forward with a will of their own.

The towns people’s praises kept going as I made my way towards the Chantry. Each comment, whether old or new, was causing a blush to start to creep up my face. Trusting that the guards would keep the villagers from me, I dropped my gaze and hoped no one noticed the tips of my ears turning red as I picked up my speed.

It wasn’t until the Chantry doors closed behind me, shutting out the cheers and praises, that I breathed a sigh of relief. A quick glance told me that I was alone, at least in this part of the Chantry, but I could hear the muffled sound of an argument from further on. Guessing that that was where I would find Cassandra, I followed my ears to the sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is my fun line again: Tua mar sal felas, elgar of ven’shanen. Tamahn ea es’an ehn pana banal. (translated by FenxShiral) Expect more use of it later on as well. 
> 
> Ok so I'm sure you all can guess that "the child" is my character and "the Shadow" is Solas/Fen'harel. It's all going to link onto why there is a connection between her memories (though she doesn't know they are hers) and her being the one the Anchor chooses and what have you.
> 
> So I really do hope that you all are enjoying it. Kudos are nice and all but a comment once in a while is nice too. It lets me know that you are actually reading it and not just clicking on it and being "Eh" over it. it can be as simple as "good job." or pointing out edit errors...I DON'T CARE!!!! i just want to know how you all are receiving/perceiving it.


	9. Roderick, Round Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i was going to have more for this chapter, but realized 1) there is alot said between Roderick and the others as they argue about the Inquisiton, and 2) All your arguements with Roderick are worthy of their own chapter because lets face it...who doesn't like getting under an annoying pricks skin?
> 
> So here is the newest chapter (yes i've posted quite a few here recently...i may or may not slow down) enjoy!

* * *

 

I stood outside the door where I could hear Cassandra and Roderick arguing. Whatever Cassandra had been hoping for, Roderick seemed intent to put her down. And while I had no great care for her, Cassandra had aided in saving my life on enough occasions over the last few days (the last three not counting) that I did feel a small sense of loyalty. It wasn’t until Roderick started talking about me, however, that I truly felt angry.

“Have you gone completely mad? She should be taken to Val Royeaux immediately, to be tried by whomever becomes divine,” Roderick shouted. “I do not believe she is guilty,” Cassandra said, her tone indicating that her temper was just barely in check. I felt a swell of gratitude at this. “The elf failed, Seeker,” Roderick continued. “The Breach is still in the sky. For all you know she intended it that way.”

“I do not believe that,” Cassandra replied, the sound of a chair being tipped over following her words. “That’s not for you to decide. Your duty is to serve the Chantry.”” Roderick said, and even through the door I could feel the iciness of his tone. “My duty is to serve the principles upon which the Chantry was founded, Councellor,” Cassandra replied, warning in her tone. “As is yours.”

At this I decided it was best to intervene or at the very least make my presence known. “Chain her,” Roderick shouted, pointing at me but looking to the two guards standing on either side of the doorway. “I want her prepared for travel to the capital for trial.” I tensed, not looking forward to a fight, but Cassandra was a step ahead of me – and without bloodshed. “Disregard and leave us,” she commanded, to which the soldiers bowed and exited.

“You walk a dangerous line, Seeker,” Roderick said through gritted teeth. Cassandra regarded him coolly for a moment before commenting. “The Breach is stable, but it is still a threat. I will not ignore it.” I glanced back and forth between the two of them. “I’m still a suspect after everything we did?” I asked indignitly.

“Yes, you absolutely are,” Roderick answered. “No, she is not,” Cassandra said taking a step towards him. “I did everything I could, and it almost killed me,” I tried to explain to Roderick. “And yet here you are, a most convienent thing for you,” he said with a sneer.

“Someone was behind the explosion, someone Most Holy did not expect,” Leliana said, stepping out of the shadows she had been in to stand behind Cassandra. “Perhaps they died with the others, or have allies who yet live.” I nearly jumped, having not knonw she was there, but managed to make it look like I was just shifting my weight. _Oh what the clan would say if they knew that a shem had scared me._

“ _I_ am a suspect!?” Roderick sputtered. “You,” Leliana paused, “and many others.” Roderick’s eyes widened as he caught what she was implying then he pointed at me. “But _not_ the prisoner,” he said with a scoff. “I heard the voices in the Temple,” Cassandra said, her voice tinged with distain. “The Divine called out to her.”

“So you want me to believe what…her survival, that _thing_ on her hand – all a coincidence?” Roderick said, motioning to me with one hand but effectively ignoring me otherwise. “Providence,” Cassandra replied. “The Maker sent her to us in our darkest hour.” Even I had to raise an eyebrow at this one. “You believe your Maker would send someone like me?” I asked.

“The Maker does what he will. It is not for me to say,” Cassandra responded. “Even if that person is an elf, a Dalish elf,” I said, not keeping the disbelief out of my voice. “Humans are not the only people threatened by this Breach,” Cassandra said with an indifferent shrug of her shoulders before heading towards another table in the room.

“The Breach remains. Your mark is still the only hope we have of closing it,” Leliana cut in. “This is _not_ for you to decide,” Roderick said with a huff of irritation. At this point Cassandra had returned to where we were holding a book. She slammed it down against the table with more force than I had expected. “Do you know what this is, Chancellor? A writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act,” she said, drawing up to her full height.

“As of this moment,” she continued, “I declare the Inquisition reborn. We _will_ close the Breach, we _will_ find those responsible, and we _will_ restore order with or without your approval.” For every new “we will” that Cassandra said she jabbed Roderick in the shoulder for added emphasis, and by the time she was done there was a hint of fear in his eyes. With a quick look around the room, and seeing no one who would stand with him, Roderick turned with a huff and exited, making sure to clip my shoulder as he did so.

“This is the Divine’s directive: rebuild the Inquisition of old. Find those who will stand against chaos,” Leliana said softly as the door slammed shut behind Roderick. “We aren’t ready. We have no leader, we have no numbers, and now no Chantry support.” She shook her head as though clearing away bad thoughts. “But we have no choice,” Cassandra put in. “We have to act now, with you at our side.”

This last bit she directed to me. I carefully looked them both in the eyes, taking a deep breath before replying. “I got to say, when I woke up today I was not expecting this.” I opened my mouth to say something more, but words failed me and I just shook my head. “Neither were we,” Leliana reassured me. “It will not be easy if you stay, but you can’t look at all that’s happened as pretend this has not changed you,” Cassandra said, I think trying to win me over.

_The Inquisition is supposed to be for restoring order and fighting chaos. Was this not what the Conclave was for as well? Is this not what Keeper Deshanna wanted to know about?_ Once again I looked them both in the eye. “If you are truly trying to restore order…” I left the rest of the sentence hang. “That is the plan,” Leliana said brightening. “Help us restore order before it’s too late,” Cassandra said, holding out her hand for agreement.

As soon as my hand grasped Cassandra’s, Leliana was on the move. Letters had been written and ravens sent out with the word. A notice was even nailed to the Chantry doors. “It will take a few days for the ravens to reach their destinations,” Leliana told me as we watched the last two disappear from sight. “And a few weeks more before we begin to see people,” Cassandra said as she came and joined us where we stood. “This is it,” I said, “This is the start of the Inquisition.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so i also need to say thanks to everyone for the kudos and here in a few chapters you will get a discription of my Inky...Varric style :D
> 
> hope you are ready for the next chapter, cuz Lethabelas is going to meet her advisors. (sorry if there are those who think story line is not progressing fast enough. I promise that i'll get as many of the characters into my party as fast as possible and then hit the "bigger plot lines" hard)


	10. The Advisors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it's taken me a bit to post this next chapter. We got a new kitten and I have spent the last week playing referee so as to make sure the older and bigger kitten didn't take out the younger and smaller kitten. But now the chapter is complete and posted.

Cassandra had been right, of course. It had taken about a month, maybe two, before there were a decent amount of soldiers at Haven. I had been given a sort of “free-reign” of the area. I had visited Adan, the local alchemist, and had even gone and found his predecessor’s secret recipe for a regenerative potion. I found Harritt, the blacksmith, and he had even aided me in creating my own set of armor, guiding my hand and showing me a few tricks. I made a mental note just to pay the slightly extra fee and allow the professionals craft from then on.

The hardest part – second hardest if you count being called Herald by everyone I passed – was convincing Varric to join me in exploring the local mountain. Solas had been easy to convince as being an elven apostate, even one that was/had helped, the people still gave him a questioning and doubtful look. And on our little trips we discovered a herd of Druffalo, which would allow for added beasts of burden as well as a supply of meat and pelts.

I was getting ready for hunting on my own when Cassandra knocked on my door. “Your presence is requested at the Chantry,” she said her eyes down-turned. “Requested or demanded?” I asked, leaning more towards the demanding. Her checks flushed revealing the truth but her words said otherwise. “It is a request. We are striving not to make demands of the…,” she began, and I raised my hand to stop her.

“Stop right there. I would appreciate it if you didn’t say what I know you are about to. Give me a moment to finish putting my boots on correctly and I’ll be right there.” As I shut the door on her surprised face, I noticed over her shoulder Solas, across the way exiting his own hut, smirking with amusement. I gave him a quizzical look which he shrugged and gestured with his hand towards Cassandra and then the rest of Haven before moving on his way.

Five minutes later, Cassandra and I were walking into the Chantry side by side. My hand tingled, but I knew it was just because of the nerves of what had happened the last time I had entered here and of what could still happen. Almost unconsciously I glanced down at my hand, still lit with a subtle glow. “Does it trouble you?” Cassandra asked, noticing my glance.

“Not really,” I said with a slight shake of my head, “I just wish I, that we knew what it was or how I got it.” I must have been a little more wistful than I had meant to be because Cassandra’s next words sounded more like a vow to me rather than the Inquisition. “We will find out. What is important is your mark is stable, as is the Breach.

“You have given us valuable time,” she continued pulling to a stop a dozen or so feet away from the same door I had found her arguing with Roderick. “And Solas believes that a second attempt might succeed. Provided the mark has more power.” Here her voice became a little uneasy, which is why I kept silent and allowed her to speak uninterrupted. “The same level of power that opened the Breach in the first place. That’s not easy to come by.”

“What harm could there be in powering up something we barely understand?” I said with a huff and a roll of my eyes. “Hold on to that sense of humor,” Cassandra said with a mix between a scoff and a laugh. Before I could comment further she strode forward and pushed the doors open. I took a deep steadying breath before following. I don’t know why I had been expecting Roderick to be in there, so it was a slight surprise to only find it filled with three other people than me and Cassandra.

“May I present Commander Cullen,” Cassandra said, motioning towards the one gentleman in the room. “Leader of the Inquisition forces.” Cullen giving a slight bow at her introduction couldn’t help the slight scoff. “Such as they are,” he muttered before raising to a more acceptable volume, “We lost many soldiers in the valley, and I fear many more before this is through.” I gave a grim smile, but knew that I would make the same decision if it meant saving those that were missing.

“This is Lady Josephine Montilyet, our ambassador and chief diplomat,” Cassandra said pointing towards a woman who I pegged for an Antivian. “Andaran atish’an,” Josephine said with a nod. “You speak Elven?” I said, feeling my eyebrows rise. “You just heard the entirety of it, I’m afraid,” she said with a slight blush. “More than most people,” I replied encouragingly.

“And you know Sister Leliana,” Cassandra said. “My position here involves a degree of…” she began, but Cassandra cut her off. “She is our spy master,” Cassandra said, obviously eager to continue quickly. “Yes, tactfully put, Cassandra,” Leliana said with a glare. “Impressive bunch of titles,” I said, hoping they wouldn’t get into a fight. Cassandra closed her mouth to what she had been about to say.

“I mentioned your mark needs more power to close the Breach for good,” Cassandra said instead. “Which means we should approach the rebel mages for help,” Leliana said, pointing to a place on a map that had been laid out on the table in the center of the room. “I still disagree,” Cullen responded. “The templars could serve just as well.” Cassandra let out a sigh that told me that this was already an old argument, and made me wonder how long they had been discussing this without me, and what I was doing here. “We need power, Commander. Enough magic poured into the mark…”

This lead to a fairly heated discussion between Cullen, Leliana, and Cassandra. “Unfortunately, neither group will speak to us yet,” Josephine said, raising her voice above the others. She continued only once the others had quieted. “The Chantry has denounced the Inquisition, and you specifically.” I shook my head and leaning into my arms on the table. “That didn’t take long,” I said softly.

“Shouldn’t they be arguing about who should be next Divine,” Cullen said with disgust. “Some are calling you – a Dalish elf- the Herald of Andraste,” Josephine explained. “That frightens the chantry. Remaining clarics declare it blasphemy and we heretics for harboring you.” Cassandra let out an indifferent huff. “Chancellor Rodericks’s doing no doubt,” she said.

“It limits our options. Approaching the mages or templars for help is currently out of the question,” Josephine continued. “Just how am _I_ the Herald of Andraste?” I asked in disbelief. Cassandra was the one who answered. “People saw what you did at the temple, how you stopped the breach from growing. They have also heard about the woman seen in the rift when we first found you. They believe that was Andraste.”

“Even if we tried to stop that view from spreading,” Leliana began. “Which we have not,” Cassandra said cutting her off again. “Point is, everyone is talking about you,” Leliana finished, glaring at Cassandra. I stepped back from the table and took a few steps around the room, and then turned back to everyone. “That’s quite the title, isn’t it?” Cullen said, obviously knowing my real distress. “How do you feel about it?”

“It’s a little unnerving,” I replied, surprised by the honesty in my voice. “The Chantry would agree,” he said with a smile. I knew enough about the sehmlen religion to know that without their approval, this Inquisition truly was in a moment of being stuck. “There is one thing you could do,” Leliana said, pulling a message out of one of her hidden pouches.

“A chantry cleric by the name of mother Giselle has asked to speak to you. She’s not far, and knows those involved better that I. Her assistance could prove invaluable.” With a quick look around I knew I wasn’t the only one to doubt her words. “Why would she help us?” I asked, putting voice to everyone else’s thoughts. “I’ve heard she’s a reasonable sort,” Leliana said, pushing for this option. “Perhaps she doesn’t agree with the rest of the Chantry.”

“I’ll see what she has to say,” I said after a moment of thought. I realized she was our only hope of getting the Inquisition on its feet. “You will find Mother Giselle tending to the wounded in the Hinderlands near Redcliff,” Leliana informed us, not bothering to hide her joy. “In the meantime, let’s look for other option,” Cassandra said, taking the message from Leliana’s hand. “I won’t leave this all to the Herald.” I tried not to wince at the title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm making the story too slow/following the game too much, so i'm going to try to change tactics in the next chapter.


	11. Putting the Hinder in Hinderlands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter TOTALLY didn't want to be written. I started and stopped idk how many times over the last week or so. The first few days were understandable, got a new kitten and was doing the whole "introduce old cat to new cat and hope they don't kill each other" sort of thing, but after that it was like everything was against me writting: health, my mind (which sorta falls under health), friends needing last minute babysitters....you know the usual. 
> 
> So sorry you had to wait almost 2 weeks for this to get posted. Life allowing I should be able to move on with postings fairly quickly.

We met up with Scout Harding on the outskirts of the Crossroads only to learn that Mages and Templars were fighting not just each other but refugees as well. _Just like the shems to turn on the innocent._ Travel to meet with Mother Giselle was interesting, to say the least. We fought through and found ourselves aiding the refugees in other ways as well: killing rams for meat, locating abandoned mage supplies for blankets, even locating additional healers.

Mother Giselle’s advice to me on the next move I, or we as the Inquisition, should do was to actually confront the Chantry clerics. To say that the idea met with disbelief was an understatement. Nevertheless, her words resonated with truth and word was sent ahead of the plan, leaving us only one more known mission to accomplish in the Hinderlands.

Scout Harding had pointed out on our map where they had suspected Master Dennet resided. Dennet was wanted for his skills as a horse master, but because of the fighting the forwarding scouts had yet to be able to get through. _So it falls to me._ I led the way that I thought would get us through the fastest. Behind me I could hear Varric and Cassandra discussing Kirkwall’s reconstruction. Solas however remained silent.

I was just about to comment on it when we came over the rise of the hill and stood face to face with a small pack of wolves. I could feel something off about them, but before we could try to move around them, they attacked. We made short work of them, and as the last one fell Cassandra spoke up. “No normal wolves would fight with such determination,” she said.

“The Breach could have driven them mad,” Solas suggested, but I shook my head kneeling next to the closest one. “Their eyes,” I said softly, “there is something off with their eyes.” Solas peered over my shoulder as I lifted its head and showed them the eerie green eyes. “Or perhaps a demon has taken command of the pack,” he amended. A shutter ran through me and I hoped he was wrong.

“Something is wrong with them,” I said standing. “We’ve never been attacked by wolves before.” We started forward before anyone commented. “Maybe these are the first wolves that we’ve come across since the Breach.” He said it as a statement but it sounded more like a question. “No, there were wolves feasting on carcasses just outside of the Crossroads. Even if you didn’t see them…” I began. “They would have seen us and protected their food,” Solas finished.

About this time farm land came into view. We could see smoke rising from the largest building, presumably the home of Dennet, which reassured us that at least someone from his family lived. We set up a small base camp just outside of his fields before going to make inquiries about horses. Dennet was a rough looking gentleman but his terms weren’t too outlandish, depending on your point of view. His wife and lead farm hand had some requests for safety, once those were dealt with he would supply horses.

His farm hand suggested some watch towers for protection of the refugees and readily pointed out locations that he felt they would best serve. It was an easy enough request and we had sent the plans back to Haven on the fastest Raven we had. Within a few days we received word that troops and builders were on the move to begin construction.

Dennet’s wife, Elaina, on the other hand, had a slightly harder task for us. Up in the hills was a cave that housed a pack of wolves. These wolves had recently taken to attacking the farmers making it unsafe for them to work. “No farming means no food, no food means people starve,” Elaina said unnecessarily. “I won’t have our men back out on the lands until those blighted creatures are taken care of.”

I had spent a few days scouting the hills for the best route to where Elaina suspected the wolves to be coming from, before the four of us set out. My path led us almost directly to the cave and before long we were surrounded by wolves. As we worked on thinning out the wolves I noticed the same eerie green glow in their eyes. “Solas,” I said dodging a lunge from one wolf as he brought his staff down on another. “If they were possessed, do you think the demon is in one of them?”

“No.” His short reply came out in almost a grunt as he cast Winter’s Grasp at a wolf about to leap onto Cassandra, who quickly turned and bashed the frozen creature with her shield effectively shattering it. “If any of these wolves were possessed they would have red eyes.” Another pause as a fireball shot towards his attacking wolf. “As their eyes are green I suspect that the ruling demon here is nearby.”

“Right,” I said with a nod and quickly moved next to Varric. “I’m gonna borrow this,” I continued and grabbed one of his hidden blades. “Herald, don’t even think about…” Cassandra was cut off as a wolf knocked her to the ground, her shield just barely coming up in time to protect her throat. “I’m not thinking,” I replied, “I’m doing. Keep the wolves occupied.” And with that I ran further into the cave system, feeling the faint touch of magic as Solas hurried to cast a barrier over me.

Not much further in, I found a small trail that lead to a higher perch. I took that route, praising the Creators as it set me up above the demon. “Oh it just had to be a terror demon, didn’t it?” I muttered under my breath. I secured my blades, gripped Varric’s, and waited for the demon to move into just the right position before leaping onto its back and driving the small blades deep. I knew I didn’t stand a chance fighting the demon on my own so I didn’t wait for it to recover before taking off back for the entrance, feeling the demon enter the ground to follow me.

I kept running, feeling it pop up right behind me only to realize it missed and disappear into the ground again. I immerged from the cave entrance and leapt onto the back on the last wolf standing, burying my blades into its skull. “Incoming,” I said and before anyone else could question my meaning the ground below me rumbled with the tell-tell sign of the Terror.

This Terror was bigger than the others that we had encountered and after having just battled a pack of wolves, we were nearing the end of our strength but somehow we still managed to defeat it. “You are one crazed elf, Glowworm,” Varric said laughing after the battle was over. “Crazed and stupid,” Cassandra cut him off, her tone heavily laden with anger. “You could have gotten yourself killed running off on your own like that, and then where would we be. For all the help you are wanting to give us, you certainly act like you have a death wish.”

“Aw leave her alone Seeker,” Varric said, retrieving his blades from the dead Terror as its body disintegrated back into the fade realm. “Master Tethras has a point,” Solas said coming to my side. “If the Herald had not…persuaded that demon to come out of those caves, we would have had a harder time fighting it.” Varric and I both laughed at this. “I persuaded it?” I asked skeptically. “Indeed,” Solas replied. “Piss a demon off and it is easily persuaded to give chase.”

At this even Cassandra laughed a little, though she turned it into a scoff. “The important thing is that we are alive, and the farmers are now safe,” Cassandra said in a much softer tone. “Let us return to give the good news and rest.” No one argued with that one and we all set off. However as we were making the climb up the final hill to the farm, there was a crackle of energy as the mark flared up and a rift opened just off to our left. “Not now,” I complained, but we all got into position anyways.

* * *

It felt like a fly walking across my forehead. I swatted at it but it didn’t go away. Soon I felt a trickle of water and that caused me to sit up. I was in one of our tents surrounded by Varric, Cassandra, and Solas who had the offending “fly cloth” dripping in his hands. “What happened? How did I get here? What happened to the Rift?” I blurted out questions just as soon as my mouth started to work.

“We were kinda hoping you could tell us, Glowy” Varric answered. “Indeed, the circumstances are hazy and difficult to understand at best,” Cassandra added. “I remember the Rift opening,” I began slowly. Their looks didn’t give me much comfort. “Did we manage to close it?” I asked softly.

“Yes,” Solas replied, “but not until after you managed to call another pack of wolves in to aid the fight.” I looked at him in disbelief, and then looked at Cassandra and Varric for confirmation. “I called…” I paused as the memories finally hit me. The rift opening with Desire demons and Terror demons, the feeling of being over whelmed, the mental cry I did for Fen’Harel’s cunning and the answering wolves howling, a new pack of wolves showing up seemingly out of nowhere and attacking the demons with us, and then finally the closing of the rift.

“How long have I been out?” I asked instead. “Only a few hours,” Cassandra answered. “The sun will be setting soon. But do you have an explanation for what happened at the rift?” I reached into the collar of my clothes, my armor having already been removed, and pulled out an amulet. “Token of the Packmaster,” Solas explained after looking it over. “Quite a helpful and seemingly innocent looking thing.”

“I pulled it off of the Terror demon when I jumped him at the cave,” I explained. “Glowworm, I don’t think you will cease to surprise me. It’s good that you are awake,” Varric said with a chuckle before exiting the tent. “Indeed,” Solas agreed heading to exit as well, “It does explain why a handful of the wolves suddenly took off while we were fighting them.” Cassandra didn’t say anything, just grunted and left the tent before him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that the Trouble with Wolves side mission isn't as exciting as I tried to make it, but I'm a sucker for wolves so i wanted to make sure I detailed that one. The amulet that I mentioned apparently stops wolves from attacking you in the Hinderlands and maybe other places (I've always thought it was to risky to wear but then read that and was like ok time to incorporate that).
> 
> Also I want to note that that rift in question has ALWAYS given me trouble so I avoid it until my mage has dispel, and my party has alot of different attack options. As such I decided to tweak the use of the said amulet and so yeah....hope it didn't make things to squawnky and weird. 
> 
> hope you enjoyed. Kudos and Comments welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank FenxShiral and his Project Elvhen cuz the very first line he translated for me, as well as getting me a name to fit my Inky. Between him and Dragonage/wiki I might make some manageable Elvish comments....and unless i give them credit than any fault is my own.
> 
> Tua mar sal felas, elgar of ven’shanen. Tamahn ea es’an ehn pana banal. = still your heart, spirit of the old ways. there are those who yet fight the darkness. (lit. Make your soul slow, spirit of the old ways. There be they who fight the nothing)
> 
> Emma Falon, Da’lin = I am friend, little child (little one)
> 
> Lethabelas (my Inky's name) comes from Lethal’abelas - Sorrow family, essentially ‘sorrow in family.’ (which FenxShiral "assures me") It could be condensed down into Lethabelas, but not really any further.
> 
> the big sentence that The Shadow says will make another appearance later on as well....it's just too fun of a line not to have in. anyways hope you all like. I'll post more when i can.


End file.
